mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Detectives
Alfred, Camille, Milo and (sometimes) Lilly are unofficial Gnarly Woods Detectives. They work with their community to solve crimes and random mysteries in order to keep the peace and help others when they are in trouble or facing danger! The group primarily consist of just Alfred, Camille, and Milo but occasionally they gain unofficial members as well. Such as Cynthia, who often tags along against the groups will... 'Founding' The mystery solving team was founded by the three best friends. Most likely way before the series began, considering the story wasn't brought up, nor was it made into an episode when the series began. They work at the Hedgequarters, where Alfred has many usable equipment ranging from books to microscopes, to a computer to science beakers. All of the case-solving goes on here. The group also has a signboard dedicated to it, as well as a wooden sign Lilly made with all four of their images. Despite all three of them finding it, its implied Alfred is the leader. Meaning he may have been the one who first brought it up and what not. 'Employment' Ever since first episode, Alfred, Camille and Milo are shown to help the inhabitants of Gnarly Woods. Usually the mysteries involve them, but sometimes they involve their own personal selves. The group never does this for money, only for the enjoyment of solving mysteries. 'Alfred's and Camillie's Debate' Camille:'' "Oops, sorry! Alfred! Look! Tadá! Alfred Hedgehog, The Detective!"'' Alfred:'' "A Detective plaque! Great idea!"'' Camille:'' "I know, how else would people find you?" '' Alfred:'' "By checking the internet?"'' Camille:'' "True. But this has a personal touch. It will work, trust me!"'' 'The investigating process' Every Mystery investigation sticks to a certain template. Such as: #A little insight on what happened. #Contacting the Detectives #Questioning the victims and witnesses, as well as checking out the mystery sight. #Gradually discovering the first, second and third clue. #Back at Hedgequarters, examining the clues. (If possible) #Alfred gets a solution. #Return to Mystery place. #Alfred reveals the Mystery solution. #The discussion about Mystery. 'Trivia' *A seen in "The Go Cart mystery", the friends have a racing team called "Rockets". *While the group does not take rewards or ask for money for their solving of crimes, they are often naturally rewarded. 'Gallery' '' vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h03m48s13.png|First version of signboard, made by Camillie vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h06m14s190.png|The final version of signboard, including all four members, made by Alfred vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h05m28s253.png|Mystery solved Mysteries of Alfred Hedhegog-14-21-39-.JPG|All four members on single picture, in serial vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h18m53s203.png|Well deserved rest vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h35m23s122.png|A photo, taken by Mr. Russard at picnic Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h23m32s179.png|The investigators, wearing a mosquito-protective suits Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h14m54s150.png|A visit at Ricardo's house Alfréd koláž.png Alfréd koláž 4.png Alfred koláž 3.png Alféd koláž 7.png Alféd koláž 5.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m59s242.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h27m53s10.png vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h45m28s143.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-16h00m03s162.png|The trio in winter outfits vlcsnap-2012-01-21-16h00m36s246.png vlcsnap-2012-01-22-14h29m56s103.png|Sleeping bags vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h15m14s202.png|There has to be a logical explantation to that. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h10m39s19.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-12h53m37s116.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-16h19m42s117.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h16m14s230.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h17m22s163.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h18m54s45.png vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h08m50s84.png vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h08m17s9.png vlcsnap-2012-02-10-08h59m28s96.png|Friendly crash. Vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h05m44s10.png vlcsnap-2012-02-10-08h56m54s90.png vlcsnap-2012-02-10-08h57m17s65.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h59m12s218.png|Tactical retreat! vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h59m35s206.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-09h00m00s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h27m14s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h13m57s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-06-15h11m41s253.png|link=The Detectives Group Photo.png Group Side.png The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185922.415.jpg The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185850.638.jpg The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185608.896.jpg The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185225.721.jpg The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185217.281.jpg '' Category:Characters